Firestar and Sandheart FLUFF
by Aquafur
Summary: Sandstorm gives birth to Firestar's kits,but now something terrible happens that leaves Firestar heartbroken. Want to find out what happens next? Read this. Fire x Sand
1. Chapter 1

Firestar's P.O.V.

I wake up and stretched in my den. My mate, Sandstorm, is sleeping next to me, breathing softly. Not wanting to wake her up, I walk outside as silently as I can.

Sandstorm's P.O.V

I hear Firestar walk out of the den and smile to myself. After lying in the nest for a few moments longer, I, too, crawl out of his den. "Hi, Sandstorm! "He calls out to me. I'm about to run towards him, when suddenly I feel very woozy. Firestar notices that something is wrong and immediately goes to fetch Cinderpelt.

Firestar's P.O.V.

"Cinderpelt! Hurry, something's wrong with Sandstorm!" I screech as I run into her den. Cinderpelt comes with me, limping as fast as she can.

Sandstorm's P.O.V

"Firestar!" I spot him as he comes running over with Cinderpelt. All of a sudden, I get dizzy. I try to stand up, but I just can't. I stagger and collapse to the ground. I feel Firestar's pelt next to me, his warm breath. He tries to comfort me, and I try not to black out. I can't. It's like when you Twolegs keep on sneezing and can't control it. That's how I felt, only I run out of strength. In conclusion, I black out.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N-All Credit goes to Erin Hunter, the creater of the Warriors series; except for Swanfeather, Jadeheart, Stonesong, and Faithstone. Please ask permission if you want to use these characters. Remember to review, follow, and favorite because I won't update until you do! No flames please, this is my first story, but kind suggestions will always be welcomed!**

Sandstorm's P.O.V.

I woke up in the medicine den with Firestar and Cinderpelt at my side. Firestar was beaming from ear to ear, but Cinderpelt looked a little….. _jealous?_ "W-w-what just happened?" I stammered as I staggered to my paws. Firestar beckons me with a flick of his tail and Cinderpelt nodds her approval. He leads me out of the camp, near the RiverClan border at Sunningrocks. "Well, Sandstorm," he begins. "Every season brings kits to the Clan, whether it's newleaf, leaf-fall, leaf-bare, or greenleaf. Kits are a wonderful surprise, a blessing or gift from StarClan, and they are the future of ThunderClan." He meowed. Then, Firestar stopped short and stared at my belly fur. Or rather, my stomach. I noticed that he took great interest in that part of my body and notice for the first time that it's rather… well… bigger than it's supposed to be. "So you're saying that… I'm expecting kits?" Firestar bobbs his head up and down and pads closer to me. "We're going to be parents, Sandstorm!" He purrs and licks my nose. I touch my muzzle to his in return and literally feel his happiness and excitement. "Oh, Firestar, I'm so happy! At first when I fainted I thought I was dying… but I never expected this. Our kits are going to be the best warriors ever."

-Page Break-

Firestar's P.O.V.

Yes! Sandstorm was delighted that we're having kits! At first I thought she would be disappointed about sitting in the nursery all day, but at least I think she forgot about we return to camp, I announce the news to the Clan and am pleased to see that 99% of them are just as blissful as Sandstorm and I are, except for one warrior: _Swanfeather._ Swanfeather was a good, pretty, loyal warrior and reminds me a bit of Spottedleaf because of her beauty. Sometimes, though, she comes a bit too close to me. I mean, she's great and all, but I wouldn't want to be her mate. Personally, I think she takes her prettiness for granted; she does seem to have a fondness to showing off to the other toms… But this time, she was whispering to Stonesong, her littermate, and he was frowning and whispering back in hushed, angry tones…._What is _she _meowing about?_


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: ALL CREDITS GO TO ERIN HUNTER EXCEPT FOR SWANFEATHER, JADEHEART, STONESONG, AND FAITHSTONE. PLEASE REVIEW AND OFFER SUGGESTIONS! I WON'T UPDATE UNTIL YOU DO!**

Stonesong's P.O.V.

The entire clan was thrilled to hear about Firestar and Sandstorm's news. Well, that is, everyone except for my littermate Swanfather. She's been fuming with her fur spiking up EVERYWHERE ever since the leader gave everyone the news. I think she's jealous of Sandstorm; Swanfeather has been searching for a perfect tom that would love her no matter what and give her everything she wants. She's a bit of a brat, really, but I'm the only cat that would go near her. The queens despise her and (most) of the toms are 'in love' with her but are 'too shy' to go up to her. Honestlly, the cat has fur as white as snow and deep, violet eyes. She's always perfectly well groomed, and I understand why all the toms wanther and why all the queens despise her, but really, no one has seen how insecure she really is on the inside.

Swanfeather's P.O.V.

That little twerp! Sandstorm gets everything. Sandstorm gets to mate with the clan LEADER, she's the best hunter in the clan, she's even pretty decent-looking, if only she would groom herself more like _I_ do. But now she's going to be a _mother_?! That's enough. She took everything that I wanted! I wanted Firestar since he joined the clan! That flaming coat made him FLAMING HOT. I wanted to hear him say the words, "I love you" to me! I was the one who welcomed him in when she shut him out! I still don't understand why he would choose _her_ over _me._Sure, I can be a bitch sometimes, but that's only because of HER!

Sandstorm P.O.V.

It was great to have the clan's support, but seriously, everyone's treating me like I'm the leader instead of Firestar. Fernpaw caught me three rabbits, Stonesong himself rearranged my moss even though he was supposed to be hunting and that was an apprentice's job, even Duspelt kept me company when the other queens went out for a walk.

"Why, hello, Sandstorm. How are you doing today?" I heard a sneer behind me, and saw Swanfeather. That little feline. Others have told me of how she's spoiled rotten by Stonesong and the other toms, but I'd never gotten in close quarters with her to find out.

"I'm doing good, Swanfeather. How kind of you to ask. Well, actually, being a queen is really…tough. Everyone babies me and Firestar doesn't let me out of camp! The kits arne't due for another 5 moons, Cinderpelt told me, but Firestar won't even let me drink water from the stream!" I protested.

"Well, I'm sorry to hear that. Let me know if you need anything," She said with a sickening grin and a glint in her eye.

"…All right," I stammered, confused.

"What was that all about?" Dustpelt came to sit by me. "I never knew you were friends with Swanfeather. "

"I'm not! She just came over and we made some small talk," I told him.

Suddenly, my stomach grumbled. Dustpelt purred with laughter and offered me a shrew to share. I agreed and we both hungrily gobbled it down. I was so wrapped up in eating that I didn't notice Dustpelt's tail slowly creeping around mine to intertwine them.

"SANDSTORM! DUSTPELT! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" A cry rang through camp. Wait a second. I _know_ that voice. I _love_ that voice!

"Firestar! It's not what you think it is! I wasn't going behind your back, I swear! My stomach grumbled and Dustpelt happened to be meowing to me at the time so he offered half his shrew. I agreed, and I must've been so caught up in eating that I didn't notice! Firestar! Please! Please, listen to me!" I cried. Firestar didn't listen. He spun on his heel, tail down, fur sticking up in random places, and headed for his den.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Warriors series or anything like that, except for the characters you've never heard of. **

Firestar P.O.V.

I couldn't believe it. After all we've been through, Sandstorm would choose Dustpelt over me? I know I should hear her out, and that it was probably just a mistake, but. . . . still. Sandstorm was my beautiful queen, my one and only, the moon to my sky. How could she just leave me, hanging in the dust like that?

"Firestar? Can I come in?" A familiar voice asked. A scent washed over me, smelling of home and familiarity and loyalty.

"Sure, Graystripe. You know you're always welcome to come in whenver you like."

Graystripe padded into the den and curled into a ball beside me. He was out hunting when the clan saw Sandstorm and Dustpelt together, so I figured one of the apprentices that were guarding camp told him.

"I'm sorry to hear about Sandstorm and Dustpelt. You know, my eyes once sought after Faithstone. **(A/N One of my made-up characters. She's kind and softhearted, but a mean fighter and very loyal to her clan.) **She was of course, before you came to the clan. I thought I loved her; she was everything I was looking for. Kind, smart, a really neat fighter, and loyal. I didn't imagine there would ever be another cat as perfect as she was. The other apprentices used to tease us, you know. Sandstorm, Dustpelt, and Ravenpaw used to think we were meant for each other too. The only problem was Faithstone didn't want me. I had the hugest crush on her, but she didn't want me. I introduced her to Ravenpaw one day when we were on a hunting patrol, and things hadn't been the same since. They shared tongues at every meal, slept in the same moss bed. It was clear they had something going on, and my heart was crushed. Sometimes love takes you places and a monster just crashes into you, leaving you behind, but camp still goes on. Litters are born. It's not your fault, and you can't control it. I still and always will have a special spot in my heart for Faithstone, because she was my first 'love' that I felt so strongly about. Just let life take its course. You can't control what happens, Firestar, no matter how much you wish you could., " Graystripe meows. I could see real sympathy in his eyes and I could tell he was telling this story with everything he had.

"Anything that happens now is out of your control. The only thing you can control is whether or not you hear her out. If you give up now, she could still be running after you. If you hear her out, you two could be together like old times."

With that, Graystripe promptly padded out of the den. I knew what the smart decision should be, but will Sandstorm take me back?


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Warriors series. This belongs to Erin Hunter and Erin Hunter alone. The only thing I own is the story idea and my characters.**

Sandstorm P.O.V.

I couldn't believe Firestar wouldn't even give me a chance to explain. He strode off into his den like he didn't even care. If he wants it to be this way, then fine. I decided to run to the Moonstone to ask StarClan what I should do.

I ran through RiverClan unnoticed. ShadowClan, unnoticed. WindClan—I could only hope I could go unnoticed.

"You! What are you doing here?" A voice behind me snarled.

Firestar P.O.V.

"Firestar! Sandstorm has run away! I can't find her anywhere in the territory! She must've crossed into other Clans!" Bramblepaw cried.

"What?!" I snarled. "Graystripe, Mousefur, Dustpelt, Cloudtail! You're on patrol with me. No one else leaves the camp until we return! Brackenfur, take another patrol and scatter among the borders in case we don't catch her! Everyone be ready for a fight any moment. If Sandstorm really has run into other territories, we could have lots of trouble." I orderd. I knew I was risking a lot by stopping the camp's normal activities to search for one cat, but it would be a bigger risk to have Sandstorm in the claws of another clan.

-Page break-

"Firestar!" Two familiar voices greeted me. Not friendly, I might ask.

"Blackstar. Leapordstar. How nice to see you here. What are you doing on my territory?" I meowed calmly.

"Well, what are your cats doing in _my_ territory?" They snarled simultaneously.

"I'm sorry. There must be a misunderstanding. One of my cats must've been so intent on catching their prey that they forgot about the borders," I lied.

"I doubt it. The scent is very…familiar. Care to explain what you were doing in River, Shadow, and WindClan, _Sandstorm?_" A new voice rose from the shadows. Tallstar stepped out from a bush, four of his warriors flanking Sandstorm on all sides.

"I-I was going to the Moonstone to ask for advice from StarClan!" My beautiful she-cat rasped.

"You are not clan leader, nor are you a medicine cat. You have no business going to StarClan for advice!" Blackstar sneered.

"Blackstar, our dear friend Sandstorm is expecting kits. Can you not tell by her swollen belly? ThunderClan hasn't ever been fatter than RiverClan. I'll bet she was asking them for _kit_ advice." Leopardstar said.

Sandstorm nodded her head furiously, but I could see something else lurking in her eyes.

"The warrior code proclaims any cat going to the Moonstone free to cross into other cats' territories. Why don't we let her go?" The leader of RiverClan reasoned.

The two leaders looked to each other and dipped their heads. "All right. But only this one time. Otherwise, ThunderClan will have to fight for her back."

"Thank you, Blackstar. Tallstar. Leapordstar. ThunderClan wishes you will. May StarClan walk with you."


End file.
